


completing the triangle

by versipelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Coffee Shops, Danny Is Morally Ambiguous, Dating, Drunkenness, F/M, Lydia Is Blunt, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Other, POV Stiles, Post Alpha Pack, Spitroasting, Stiles Had A Crush On Derek, Straight Derek, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versipelle/pseuds/versipelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is here, standing in front of him looking nervous, and the words that are coming out of his mouth are “look, I know you probably still hate me, but I actually, well... I like you, Stiles. I want to get to know you better.” It sounds suspiciously like a date. Everything is suspicious, but then everything always is to him these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completing the triangle

The thing is, he feels incredibly conflicted about it.

While the alpha pack might be gone now; one half of it dead, the other half slinking away from Beacon Hills as omegas, alpha status destroyed by Scott’s pack; Stiles still finds it incredibly difficult to look past what they did when they still one unit of evil. So Ethan and Aidan sticking around, joining Scott as betas, just seems suspicious to him.

Danny couldn’t deal with it either, finding out the truth. Ethan begged him for forgiveness but there was none, which was a surprise because Danny always seemed the type to give second chances. He’d been Jackson’s best friend after all, and he was a guy who needed plenty of them. Maybe he only had so many to spare.

Which is why Ethan is here, standing in front of him looking nervous, and the words that are coming out of his mouth are “look, I know you probably still hate me, but I actually, well... I like you, Stiles. I want to get to know you better.” It sounds suspiciously like a date. Everything is suspicious, but then everything always is to him these days.

He seems sincere. Not for the first time, Stiles wishes he had some limited use of werewolf powers; if he could borrow them from Scott for half an hour every now and again, that would be cool. Right now, he could use them to listen to Ethan’s breathing, his pulse. But no, he has to go off instinct. There’s a small bead of sweat slowly working it’s way down Ethan’s forehead, a sign of nervousness. But nervous because he likes Stiles, or nervous because he doesn’t know if his nefarious plan is working?

There’s only one way to find out, Stiles guesses.

“I’ll give you another chance, Ethan. Gimme a time and place.”

The grin that cracks across Ethan’s face twists his stomach into a cordate knot of unsurety, because it’s so damn adorable and sincere that he’s beginning to think he seriously misjudged the guy. He always was the one giving Scott little hints of the alpha pack’s plan.

***

Stiles talks to Danny, because there is a bro code even if Danny was the one to break things off. He’s not even sure why he’s doing it; they’re only going for coffee in the middle of the afternoon round the corner from the hotel where Allison and her dad are staying. It just feels like something that should be done.

“It’s fine,” Danny tells him, and he doesn’t need Scott’s powers to know it’s the truth.

It figures that Danny’s moved on to bigger and better things - watching him turn down Peter the day after he broke up with Ethan was one of the greatest moments in Stiles’s life. Scott and Derek frowned endlessly at him, Derek asking if he needed a paper bag to breathe into in case his laughing fit got too serious. It just set him off even further. Watching him say yes to Isaac the next day was also a great day, but for different reasons.

Stiles is strangely glad that it’s okay to meet up with Ethan though. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t tell anyone else about it, except Allison, who’ll be his huntress slash fake phone call out of there if things go badly one way or another. She’s the only one near enough, and the only one who was always cool about Lydia and Aidan so Stiles figures she’ll be okay with it and keep it to herself.

***

He’s wearing a green plaid shirt, some skinny grey jeans he didn’t even know he owned and some forest green Converse, his attempt at dressing nicely consisting of a vaguely ironed shirt and colour co-ordination. He probably could have turned up wearing a trash bag and wellingtons for all it seems to matter to Ethan, whose eyes never stray from his face for more than a few seconds to pick up his cup, order a third one from the waitress, or thank her in a truly gentlemanly fashion. Stiles is impressed.

Impressed and shocked when after the third cup becomes a fourth, his phone rings and it’s Allison.

“It’s been over three hours and you didn’t text me, I was starting to think something had happened.”

“Nothing’s happened, we’re still here.”

There’s no use in pretending that he’s talking about something else when Ethan has the hearing he does.

“So clearly you didn’t require my services?”

“That sounds so wrong, Allison, so wrong. If Scott heard you, he’d -- probably just laugh in all honesty. But no, I don’t require your services, you beautiful warrior princess you.” Her laugh echoes down the phone so loudly that Ethan quirks a smile when he thinks Stiles isn’t looking. “I’ll talk to you later.”

She says goodbye and hangs up; Ethan tilts his head slightly to the left.

“You were going to pull a get out of jail free card?”

“I had a back up, it’s prudent in these situations.”

“What if I decided I didn’t want you to leave?”

He grins, a mix of something predatory and playful, and there are butterflies hatching in Stiles’s stomach.

“She’s useful in more ways than one, in case you’d forgotten,” he replies, winking.

Ethan laughs, and Stiles is glad that he understood that it’s a joke. Another hour goes by after that as if in a flash, and too soon it seems they’re heading out the door, promising each other to do it again sometimes. Stiles means his promise, and hopes desperately Ethan does too.

It’s amazing how opinions can be changed so quickly, even for stubborn mules like himself.

***

He rings Allison when he finally gets home, ignoring for now his dad’s intrigue as to where he’s been for so long. He knows he should probably keep in better contact with him, now that he knows the truth; he’s become more possessive, more insistent on knowing plans and times and people than he was before, not that Stiles can blame him for it. But right now, he just wants to sit on the phone and chat about his day, and he is not telling his father about Ethan yet.

Allison is genuinely thrilled for him, and it lifts a subconscious weight from his mind that everyone would go crazy at him for even thinking about making this a regular thing. He doesn’t want to say ‘relationship’, not yet, but ‘a regular thing’ implies it without carrying all its responsibility. He’s had enough of responsibility for now.

“Don’t worry about Scott, I’ll deal with him if he tries to be weird about it,” she tells him while they’re discussing everyone’s reactions to the news if there ends up being news to tell. “Isaac might be a problem.”

Isaac can stay a problem for all he cares.

“Derek, well, who knows. He’s still so protective of everyone even now he’s a beta again.”

It was true. It wasn’t that he was having trouble adjusting. If anything, he was a lot happier, although Stiles was judging that mainly from the scowls and snark aimed in his direction seemed a little less venomous than before. The lack of pressure, the responsibility and safety of the pack all landing on someone else’s shoulders now, they were things that he had struggled with, but Stiles knew that Derek was better off without them. The guy had enough to deal with.

“Lydia obviously won’t care,” Allison continues, and he hums in agreement because he’s suddenly transported back to the empty classroom where Cora was threatening her to keep away from Aidan. It still hurt a little to think about, because he and Cora had almost had something before...

Before. It didn’t do to dwell on the past.

“We’ll be on far too many double dates,” he groans. They’d shared several well-intentioned but awkward kisses after Lydia had decided they were suitably compatible after all, but it turned out they were only compatible as friends and nothing more. She’d gone back to Aidan after the alpha pack was broken up, and nothing more had been said about it.

It still surprised him how little he felt about the whole thing. A crush that lasted a lifetime would always end up with an anti-climax, he suspected. On the plus side, not many losers got their longtime unrequited crush actually being the one to make the first move.

He suddenly realises Allison is still talking.

“I’m sorry, what? I was daydreaming.”

“You’re so cute,” she says. “Can’t stop thinking about your boy.”

“Never call him that again please,” he responds, “you make me sound like Peter and his twink fetish.”

It was mainly to cover up that he hadn’t been thinking of Ethan at all, but Cora and Lydia and the past, a typical tour around his mind via several unintended tangents. If there was one major difference between himself and Scott and Allison, it was that he didn’t share their single-mindedness, their ability to focus on one thing and dedicate themselves to it. He wasn’t built that way, he needed distractions or his mind made them for him.

He wondered, for the nastiest of seconds, if Ethan was just the next in line.

***

They weren’t dates, but if they had been, they would have been on their fourth when Ethan made a move.

They’d graduated from coffee in the afternoon to dinner in the evening, and Stiles was pleased with the development. He hadn’t let himself forget about the suspicion that this was all an overly elaborate trap, but it had eased to the point that he’d stopped overthinking everything Ethan said once the not-date was over until he was convinced he was going to be slaughtered. Now he just listened because he wanted to, and it was fascinating; Ethan didn’t hold back on what his life had been like before Deucalion had shown up and thrown his and Aidan’s lives upside down.

“I don’t know what would have happened to us if it hadn’t been for you,” Ethan says, elaborating when he sees the confusion in Stiles’s frown. “That night at the motel. We were enemies then, I was there to spy on you guys. Instead I went crazy and tried to off myself with a handsaw, and even though you’re an ordinary human and I was your foe, and a werewolf foe at that, you still saved me. Nearly got your head split open too. I didn’t forget.”

“You were with Danny,” he says, regretting it the moment the words spill over his lips.

“I was. I care about him a lot, don’t get me wrong. But he isn’t willing to look past the bad stuff I did, and you are. That’s important to me. more important than anything.” Any last notion of evil seems to dispel with that for Stiles, but Ethan isn’t finished. “You’re important to me,” he says. “I’m glad you gave me a chance.”

“So am I.”

The dinner is over at that; they head out the door together, Ethan tentatively holding out his hand for Stiles to grab. He does so, and it’s warm and pleasant and even so slightly damp from nerves. Instead of being gross, it’s endearing, and that’s when Stiles knows he’s actually fallen for Ethan.

Which means there’s one slightly awkward thing he needs to confess before this goes any further. So when Ethan reaches in to kiss him, instead of returning it, he says “I kissed your brother’s girlfriend.”

Ethan stops, not a single muscle moving across his face to give away any emotion. Stiles is desperately trying to locate one when he finally says something, but it isn’t anything he was expecting.

“I know. Now hurry up and complete the triangle.”

“The triangle? What the hell do you -- _have you kissed Lydia?_ ”

“It’s a hazard of being an identical twin. When did _you_ kiss her, anyway?”

“Oh, well,” he stammers. “It was only a couple of times. It was nothing, really awkward and we’re way better as just friends. It was at the height of, you know, everything. She and Aidan weren’t together, I just didn’t want either of you finding out and going crazy at me.”

Ethan laughs. “I think with all the terrible things we did, Aidan can forgive you that one. Especially since he knows exactly what Lydia’s like. She’s a good kisser though, I’ll give her that much.”

“I can’t believe -- and you just let her?”

“She thought I was Aidan! I didn’t get much of an opportunity to point it out until afterwards.”

“I would never --”

“Never say never, Stiles,” Ethan says, and pulls forward. Their lips make contact, a gentle brush of skin against skin, then Stiles is pulling him in and running his tongue softly against Ethan’s lower lip, biting down slightly when it elicits a groan from him. They stand for too long, kissing and slowly wrapping their arms around each other until Ethan’s phone buzzes and the moment passes.

“My brother’s here to pick me up,” he says, looking apologetic. “See you at school on Monday.”

They say goodbye and go their separate ways, and the whole drive home Stiles thinks about their kisses. He doesn’t understand how Lydia could ever confuse the two of them. Aidan is gruff and distant and full of suspicion, all things Ethan could never be, and Stiles has always thought he only switched sides for the sake of his brother. He’d never manage to confuse the two, he thought. It was impossible.

***

Once they return to school, Stiles finds that the problem is that it’s all too easy to get them mixed up.

He wants to text Ethan every morning and check what he’s wearing, but it’s like admitting defeat. Unfortunately, after three days of waiting around for Ethan to find him each day, he decides to try his luck. He gets it wrong.

“Umm, Stiles, what are you doing?” Aidan says with horror after Stiles playfully grabs his ass as he heads out of English. Miss Bla-- _Jennifer_ , he corrects himself mentally, because calling her Miss Blake after everything that happened is stupid -- Jennifer is still treating both twins with a lot less good grace than she gives the rest of the class, and she gives Stiles a particularly mutinous look when she spots their little dalliance.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says. “You aren’t Ethan, are you.”

It’s not a question, because he knows.

“Not last time I checked, anyway.”

“I’m sorry, oh my --”

The terrifying exchange is thankfully cut short by uproarious laughter from Ethan, who’d paused outside the door to wait for Stiles and witnessed the whole thing. “I told you!” he said victoriously. “Never say never.”

Stiles drags him to the bathroom before he dies of embarrassment, and it isn’t long before they’re making out in a cubicle. Fate, however, had decided today was a day specially designed to torture Stiles Stilinski.

“Stiles, oh my god, what are you doing in there?”

“...Scott? Seriously?”

Ethan instantly covered his mouth to cover his approaching laughter.

“I can pick out your heartbeat from three classrooms away, dude. I can also pick out yours Ethan, so to be honest I’m pretty freaked out right now.” Ethan quickly stopped laughing. “I don’t even want to know, seriously.”

“You mean Al--” Ethan began before his mouth was abruptly covered by Stiles’s hand.

Scott had heard enough, though. “Allison knew? Oh my god, that’s what you were ringing her about all the time. She told me you were just discussing research! I cannot believe this. I just -- I can’t even think about pooping now, I have to go.”

The cubicle door suddenly banged and the door to the bathroom itself followed suit shortly afterwards.

Stiles didn’t even realise his hand was still on Ethan’s mouth until he licked it.

“You are disgusting!” he moaned, wiping it against his T-shirt.

“Just think what else I could do with it,” Ethan grinned, waggling his tongue against his teeth in a frankly obscene manner, but Stiles was having none of it.

“Not here,” he hissed. “I think I’ve suffered enough embarrassment today to know school is not the place.”

“Pity,” Ethan shrugged. “I’d blow your mind.”

“It’s not my mind that needs blowing,” Stiles replied without thinking. “That was not -- I’m going now. Call me later. We need to make plans that don’t involve my best friend trying to go number two next to us.”

He could hear Ethan’s laughter all the way out the door and down the hallway.

***

Contrary to what he actually wanted, the day wasn’t done yet.

He found himself being forcefully grabbed by the shoulder and propelled across the dining hall and into a corner table where he found himself facing Lydia. “Did you seriously --” he began, before realising that yes, Lydia was perfectly capable of dragging his ass across the room while wearing those heels.

“ _So_ ,” she says in that special tone she reserves for when she is going to interrogate you and get that information from you regardless of whether you want to tell her, so you may as well just go ahead and tell her. He sighs dramatically.

“Save it Stilinski, Scott told me about your little incident earlier. How long have you been screwing him?”

“Lydia! I am not... _screwing_ Ethan. We’ve been on a few dates. That’s all.”

“Oh good. At least that explains why you grabbed my boyfriend’s ass earlier. He found it funny,” she adds seeing the look of horror slide back on to his face. “And it is a great ass, I can hardly blame you.”

“Do not do this,” he hisses at her, but it’s too late.

“How far did you get? I want to know if they’re identical in _every_ way.” She pauses, looking thoughtful. “Well, mine’s a bit taller,” she says boastfully, “so I suppose they aren’t. I hope for your sake they’re the same in the pants department, you could have so much fun then.”

Stiles would like very much for the earth to open up beneath him, to swallow him into the ground and close around him just to end this horrendous conversation. Then he wonders if he should be wishing for it to do that to Lydia instead, because she’s still going.

“He’s fantastic in bed,” she says. “If he’s got half the stamina Aidan has, you won’t be walking right for at least a week. Don’t stare at me like that, you know what I think of the misogynistic belief that women shouldn’t talk about their sex lives. If I want to discuss my boyfriend’s penis and his lovemaking skills, I will.”

“That’s great, honestly. But could you do it with someone else?”

“You’re no fun at all. No wonder we never worked out.”

“If it meant you would have been telling everyone at school about my junk, I’m eternally grateful we’re just friends.” Lydia laughs delightedly at that, which infuriates him.

“Oh, I heard about the condom in econ, Stiles, nobody would need to be told anyway.”

“I hate you,” he says, but with no force behind it.

“I love you too, darling,” she intones as he gets up and walks away. “Hurry up and seal the deal!”

Half the dining room turns to stare at him, Scott and Isaac and Allison included, and he’s so mortified that instead of going to sit with them, he walks straight out of the door and sits outside on the bench for the rest of the lunch hour, texting Ethan plans to meet up later. Damn his friends, he thinks. Damn them all to hell.

***

“I’ve got to cover the night shift tonight, one of my deputies has fallen ill,” the sheriff tells him when he gets home. “There’s food in the fridge, knock yourself out. See you later, kiddo,” he says as he leaves, rushing out the door still pulling his jacket on.

He isn’t sure why, but he texts Ethan and tells him he’s cancelling their plans.

**WHY???**

**Change of plans, I have a free house.**

**I shud say no just for u scaring me like tht**

**But you won’t x**

**I kno. C u soon x**

Half an hour later, there’s a tap on the window. “Hello,” Stiles says pleasantly. “I take it you want to use the werewolf entrance.” Ethan merely nods, his lips quirked into a smile. “I will never understand why you’re all so allergic to stairs,” Stiles mutters as Ethan climbs through the window, looking around.

“It’s just fun,” Ethan shrugs. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replies awkwardly, suddenly unable to stop thinking about Lydia telling him about not being able to walk right for a week. It was unbelievably distracting, and it was obviously invading his scent, because Ethan asked what was wrong.

“I’m just -- hungry,” he says, thinking of going downstairs, a safe zone.

“Me too,” Ethan grins, “you cook?”

“Barely,” he admits sheepishly. “I’m a whizz with a microwave.”

Maybe this was a bad idea, he conceded. He was uncomfortable and talking like he was from the fifties, or sixties, or whenever people said “whizz” because he didn’t think it was any time recently. The whole night was falling apart.

“I can cook,” Ethan says, “let’s go see what there is.”

He gives another dazzling smile and Stiles’ moment of doubt seems to vanish the wider it gets.

Ethan ends up cooking a stir fry using the various pieces of meat and salad from the fridge and several packs of noodles from the cupboard found buried at the back. “Something my parents used to do,” he says quietly, and Stiles can’t help but notice that he’s never mentioned his parents up until now, despite many details of pack life, both his own and with Deucalion.

“It looks amazing,” Stiles says, to break the tension.

“Considering how old some of this stuff is, it might not taste it,” Ethan laughs, and Stiles hits him on the arm with a wooden spoon he grabs from the drawer at the affront on his lifestyle. “Conjure up some dishes out of your Narnia cupboards, will you?”

They sit and eat, turn on the TV and end up sitting for nearly two hours in comfortable silence, all the awkwardness from earlier forgotten. Ethan doesn’t pussyfoot around the issue of physical contact, literally grabbing Stiles and moving him so he’s lay with his head on Ethan’s stomach as he shuffles down, and Stiles almost falls asleep to the gentle in-out rhythm of it moving as he breathes.

Ethan runs his fingers through his hair slowly, a soothing pattern until Stiles reaches up and stops him, protesting. “I’m going to fall asleep on you,” he says from around a yawn, “and it’s barely nine o’clock. I’m way too comfortable.”

“That’s no bad thing,” Ethan says, and the connotations of it are clear. He moves his hand down onto Stiles’ chest, starts tracing an indescribable pattern of spirals and figure of eights into it as he talks. “I really like you, Stiles. Like, _really_ like you. And since Aidan texted me earlier telling me Scott told him I better not hurt you or he’ll throw us both out of the pack, and that Lydia told him pretty much the same thing when they met up after school, I’m assuming everyone kinda knows about us now.”

Stiles groaned internally.

“I’m sorry they’re all so defensive,” he says.

“Hey, I like that they’re cool with it. I just -- we’re dating, I get that. But I want it to be more than that, and I don’t know if you do. I guess it’s been bothering me a bit.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaims, reaching up and placing his hand rather awkwardly against Ethan’s cheek. “You should have said. I thought things were cool as is, and yeah, at first I wasn’t sure what this was so I didn’t want to define it. But,” he says, pulling Ethan down into a quick kiss before continuing, “I know now. I trust you now, and we’re good together. You want to define it, define the hell out of it.”

He smiled up at Ethan, who practically beamed at him in response.

“So we’re official?” he asked.

“Yeah, we’re official.”

“Then I officially would like to move this upstairs,” he grinned.

“Be my guest.”

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Ethan to pick him up off the sofa and carry him upstairs in his arms, then throw him down on the bed. The look in his eyes could only be described as hungry, an almost animalistic want surging through them. It was wrong, but it was turning him on ridiculously.

Their shirts were off in minutes, and Stiles’ fingers were working at the buttons on Ethan’s jeans when he pulled back suddenly, jumping off the bed and staring mournfully at him before grabbing his shirt and tossing it over his head.

“What’s wrong? Is it me? Am I terrible?” Stiles asks, panicking.

“No, but I figured you probably wouldn’t want your dad walking in on us, and he’s about to walk through the front door.”

“You have got to be ki --” he says as the door opens, his dad calling his name, telling him how he let himself go home early because it was such a quiet night and he wasn’t really needed. Sometimes, his dad being his own boss had serious disadvantages.

“To be continued,” Ethan says, stooping down to kiss him as his dad wanders around downstairs, vaulting through the window gracefully at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. “See you tomorrow,” he whispers as he does so.

A minute later, his bedroom door opens.

“You left the TV on,” his dad protests. “I told you about wasting electricity.”

“Good evening to you too, oh dearest father of mine.”

Something in his tone sparked worry in his father, a suggestion that the sarcasm wasn’t his typical blend.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No, dad,” he answers truthfully. “Absolutely nothing happened.”

“Oh, well then. You can explain something to me then.”

He hopes his father doesn’t see the brief look of terror that must pass across his face at that moment. He’s been caught, he’s going to have to explain everything; who Ethan is, and when his dad remembers that he’s sure to be grounded for the rest of his life, because his dad does not forgive as easily as everyone else.

“Where did you learn to make that stir-fry? It smells delicious!”

He can’t help but groan into his pillow.

***

If he’d thought about it for more than a brief second, he would have realised Lydia would not stop at yesterday’s little conversation and avoided the hell out of her. Instead, he actively sought her out to talk about their chemistry assignment, something he no longer dreaded thanks to their new teacher.

“A not so little birdie tells me,” she says with a wink instead of saying good morning, “that Ethan didn’t get home until quite late last night. Tell me _everything_.”

“Oh my god, leave me alone,” he begs, ”there’s nothing to tell. Seriously, nothing,” he adds, seeing the look on her face, “my dad came home from his night shift early and that ended that. The only thing we did do was make it official.” He tries not to grin as he says it, but he can’t stop himself.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Lydia replies. “You’re finally moving on.”

“Moving on? Moving on from what?”

“Me, obviously.”

“I was over you from the moment you wanted me, pipe dreams are obviously not supposed to come true.”

“It’s for the best,” she smiles like he’s just complimented her. “Aidan is much more fun to boss around, and I doubt you could best him when it comes to the act of making love, even with what you’ve got packing in your pants.”

“I swear you do this just to drive me away,” he shouts to her as he increases the distance between them.

“It’s just fun,” she shouts back, echoing Ethan’s words from the night before. Stiles wonders why everyone thinks it’s fun to make his life bizarre and difficult and miserable. Not that he’s really miserable. Not now he has a boyfriend.

“Oh my god, I have a boyfriend,” he says aloud, before realising anyone could be standing next to him.

“Did you and Ethan make it official?” Allison asks, practically bouncing on the spot. “That’s so great! I can’t wait to tell everyone.” She runs off before he can stop her, and he bangs his head against his locker dramatically. Then a hand falls on his shoulder, and he spins round.

It’s Ethan.

“Hey babe,” Stiles says, leaning forward and kissing him. He kisses back, tentatively, and something feels a little off. “You’re not bothered about last night, are you?” he asks him worriedly. “Because I wanted to, it was just --”

“Erm, Stiles.”

He turns round. _That’s_ Ethan. He can tell from the slight height difference, something he never would have noticed had Lydia not pointed it out yesterday, and oh my god that means he just kissed Aidan. Wait, and Aidan kissed him back. What the fuck?

He turns to stare at Aidan, who just laughs. “Completing the triangle,” he says with a grin.

“Did you manage it?” Ethan says, and Stiles turns back to him to stare incredulously. They actually high-five in front of him, congratulating each other on making the third side. The whole thing is just beyond crazy.

“What is wrong with everyone?” Stiles moans.

“Oh, come on. You already grabbed my ass, it’s no big deal,” Aidan says, and Stiles has no idea how he ever thought this guy was different from his brother. They’re both pretty fun to be around, but Stiles has to admit, he prefers Ethan immeasurably. Their kisses _mean_ something, he can feel it.

“I have class,” Ethan says apologetically. “You should spend less time trying to molest my brother, then we can talk,” he says loudly as he walks into his classroom, and several people filing in behind him turn to stare at him as they follow. He wants to bang his head on the locker again, he really does.

***

When it gets to lunchtime, he practically sprints to the usual table where the gang sits before Lydia can accost him and terrify him some more. It’s only once he’s sat down that he realises Danny is there too, and despite his assurances he doesn’t really want to be talking about his new relationship in front of his new relationship’s old relationship.

“So, you and Ethan made things official,” Danny says, cutting through whatever tension he assumed would be there like he was made of razor blades.

“Erm, yeah, we did,” Stiles stammers out, unsure of the best course of action.

“Did you do it?” Scott asks. “I don’t really want to know details, just yes or no will do.”

“No,” Stiles replies. “I think we might have been going to, but my dad came home and he had to jump out the window.”

“Any excuse,” Danny laughs. “He’s as bad as Derek.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, before cottoning on to the implication there. “Wait, hang on. You and Derek?”

Isaac looks similarly bewildered by the news, and Danny rests a hand on his shoulder to placate him. “Just the once, okay. Before Ethan even showed up, before Derek got with the teacher. I don’t even really know how or anything, but y’know, he’s super hot. I wasn’t going to say no.”

“You think he’s super hot?” Isaac says, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Danny smiles at him. “Yeah, but I prefer my guys taller,” and Isaac smiles back.

“God I hope I’m not this sickening,” Stiles mutters to himself.

Allison turns up, slightly flustered. “Sorry, sorry, got out of class late. Did I miss anything?”

“Only the formation of the ‘Werewolves Wives Club’,” Scott chuckles. “Or, you know, something similar with a better name,” he adds, seeing Stiles’ glare deepening by the second.

“It should just be ‘The Werewives’, that sounds much better,” Isaac considers.

“It does!” Scott laughs, high fiving him, both of them oblivious to the glares Stiles and Danny were throwing at them. “Is something wrong?”

“Apparently as well as constantly feeling the need to vault through windows, they also have a horrendous sense of humour,” Stiles says to Allison, who struggles to cover her mouth to stop her spitting her drink out.

“I always thought it was vampires who had to be invited in through the window,” Allison says, “until I met Scott. Now I know better.”

“Hey!” Scott and Isaac say simultaneously.

“Hey, I have a question for you Stiles,” Scott says. Stiles quietly dreads whatever’s coming next, because nothing ever seems to be pleasant these days. This was no exception. “You know how you almost slept with Ethan, right,” he says as Allison butts in saying “Oh my god you nearly slept with him? You didn’t tell me that!” and Scott shushing her so he can continue. “When you were about to, you know, do it. Were you definitely thinking of Ethan, or were you thinking about Aidan and didn’t realise it?”

It’s Danny’s turn to choke on his drink.

“I just -- I just can’t with you people,” Stiles says, getting ready to leave, when Danny finishes choking and says “there was this one time...”

Instantly, everyone’s eyes flick towards him.

“Okay, that’s really creepy. Anyway, when me and Ethan first got together, he was telling me about Aidan and how they’d had some argument over something, so I was thinking about both of them, right? Then things started getting a little heavy, and well, I ended up thinking about what it would be like to have both of them at the same time while we were doing it. It was only one time though, I swear. I hope neither of them are doing that crazy hearing thing or I’ll never be able to look them in the eye again.”

“I’m not sure I will anyway,” Scott says, and everyone laughs but Isaac, who has a strange expression on his face. Danny doesn’t seem to notice, and soon enough Isaac is back making jokes with everyone else.

“Hey,” says a voice behind them, and Stiles whips round. It’s Ethan, definitely Ethan, as Stiles has been making sure to remember which brother is wearing which shirt to avoid as many awkward encounters as possible.

“Hey,” he smiles, letting Ethan lean into him and put his arms around his shoulders. “Not like you to come over during lunch hour. I thought you always had some super secret brotherly ritual you did then.”

“Aidan’s with Lydia, so I thought since he’s not the only one with an other half now, maybe I should come see _my_ other half too.” He kisses the side of Stiles’ head on his hairline, and Allison looks like she needs to shove her fist in her mouth to stop from squealing.

“It is like couple’s corner over here,” Stiles admits, realising belatedly what a fifth wheel he’d been.

“Is that the only reason you want me here?” Ethan pouts jokingly. “You’d rather be fondling my brother again, would you?”

“I’m sure Lydia would love if I did,” Stiles replies, “but I think I’ll stick with what I’ve got.”

“He’s your boyfriend, not a Deal Or No Deal box,” Scott says, and everyone laughs.

“I don’t think you want to know what some of those contestants do with their boxes, Scotty boy.”

“I don’t think I do,” Scott replies seriously, which makes everyone laugh even more.

Their frivolity is spoiled by the bell ringing to get back to class. Ethan grabs him by the shoulder and stops him once the others are a little way ahead. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of the others,” he says, “but Aidan is staying at Lydia’s tonight, if you want our ‘to be continued’ to be continued tonight.”

“Only if you promise to cook again,” Stiles jokes.

“I promise,” Ethan says.

“Then I’ll see you tonight,” Stiles smiles, and Ethan smiles too. They kiss briefly before splitting off and heading to their separate classes. Stiles spends the whole afternoon in a daze, thinking about the night ahead. Scott gives him mournful looks, probably because he can smell exactly what Stiles is thinking about.

It’s about time he made one of them feel freaked out for a change.

***

It’s only after he’s left the house after being texted and is driving aimlessly round Beacon Hills that he realises he has absolutely no idea where Ethan lives. He has to sheepishly ring him and ask, which is embarrassing, especially when Ethan tells him he’s staying at the hotel still and Stiles almost smacks his head against the steering wheel because it’s so obvious.

Because the world is out to get him at the moment, he runs into Chris in the reception and is forced to make awkward small talk with him. It only gets worse when Chris questions him what he’s actually doing here.

“Allison didn’t mention having a guest,” he says, carefully polite.

“Oh, I’m not here to see Allison.”

“Then wh--”

Stiles can see when the answer hits home, because it’s when all pretence of friendliness shuts down. In fact, Chris says nothing at all to him after that, even when they have to share a lift for several floors, before Chris steps out on the last but one. “Good evening,” he says finally as the doors close, and Stiles doesn’t think he sounds like he means it in the slightest.

It’s a relief to cross the threshold and sink into the nearest chair.

“Everything okay?” Ethan asks worriedly.

Stiles nods, “yeah, I just ran into Mr. Argent. Seems he isn’t a fan still.”

“He’s actually rang the lift and then stood and let the doors close without getting in if me or Aidan are in there already before now,” Ethan shrugs. “He’s a hunter still, despite what he says. Leopards don’t change their spots.”

“Evil alpha twins do though,” Stiles winks, and Ethan climbs on top of him. “Hold your horses, mister! Some of us need feeding first,” he squeaks from under the weight of him, and Ethan grins his predatory grin.

“Hopefully it’s not just food you have an appetite for,” he says, and his hands are on Stiles’ chest, his stomach, then sliding under his shirt and stroking delicately across his skin, making him shiver pleasantly. “Because I know I’m really fucking hungry.”

Stiles’ stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly, and they collapse together in laughter.

“The food’s almost ready,” Ethan says, “fetch some plates, since I’m the chef again.”

“Sure,” he says, opening cupboards at random until at last he finds plates, then manages to immediately discover the right drawer for cutlery. “You know, this place must cost a fair bit.”

It’s a casual observation, nothing intended by it, but it seems to set Ethan on edge a bit.

“Well, to tell the truth, Duke had so much money that we could stay here indefinitely, as long as no one ever found out --”

He left the truth hanging, only to be looked at, not spoken aloud.

“Oh right.”

“We’re gonna get our own place once school is finished, just in case someone realises. But for now, it’s useful while we get back on our feet a bit.” Stiles had never really thought about the financial aspect of staying around once the pack had split. There was a lot he hadn’t thought about, in all honesty; ‘our own place’ being one of them. He knew Ethan meant him and Aidan, but it still rattled round in his head anyway.

“Thought you were hungry?” Ethan says, brandishing a plate of spaghetti bolognese at him.

The food is amazing, just as it had been the day before, and Stiles is extremely complimentary of it. It’s rich and just the right side of tangy, and he would have eaten twice as much if he hadn’t wanted to not end up bloated. It wasn’t really a good look for what the rest of the night held in store.

Sure enough, after an hour of resting on the sofa Ethan starts to get handsy again, and Stiles has no intention whatsoever of stopping him. Before long, their shirts are tossed on the floor and Ethan is tonguing at his nipple in a way that’s making him incredibly hard.

“I’m going to ruin these boxers if you don’t get them off right now,” Stiles pants, and within seconds his fly is open and Ethan’s hand is there, palming at him, making Stiles groan appreciatively into his mouth.

“Lose... the pants... “ Stiles manages to say between breaths and Ethan stands for a second as he shucks out of his jeans, leaving him standing in tight black boxers with a sizeable lump in the front of them. “Take them off,” Stiles commands, and Ethan obeys.

He can’t help but say “fuck” because it’s huge. He slides his own boxers down, and Ethan grins.

“I was hoping that condom wasn’t a joke,” he says, and Stiles is torn between being pleased and extremely embarrassed. He doesn’t have time to think about it further, because Ethan is back on top of him, grinding against him and slowly making his stomach and dick damp with precome. His hands are on Stiles’ shoulders, rubbing circles in his collarbone with his thumbs as he rides against Stiles.

“I want you inside me so bad,” Ethan pants, surprising Stiles, who’d been subtly preparing himself for taking since it became clear things between the two of them were going well. He hadn’t been sure about how much he could take, so this was definitely preferable for now. “Fuck me, come on.”

Stiles wraps his hand around Ethan as an answer, who growls happily. He pulls his hand up and down in broad strokes until Ethan has leaked precome all over his hand, which he then runs down and under, slowly massaging his balls with his palm as he finds Ethan’s entrance with his finger and pushes, at first gently and then more forcefully, sliding first one, then two fingers inside.

Ethan rides down onto his fingers, and Stiles pushes himself forward, biting at his chest, leaving bite marks in his wake and watching them fade slowly as Ethan pushes himself down further. “Fuck me properly, I’m ready,” he says, pulling himself off and kneeling over him, allowing him room to move his dick into position.

“Oh god,” Stiles says as Ethan lowers himself slowly down. “Oh goddddd.”

He does a few experimental thrusts upwards, but it seems Ethan is more than happy to take control. He’s relentless, a constant rhythm of movement that means all too soon, Stiles can feel himself getting close. “I’m gonna,” he manages to choke out before he can feel it surging up and out.

Ethan continues to move as he comes, grabbing Stiles’ hand and wrapping around him as he fucks into it, and a minute later he’s on the brink, and he shoots up his chest and neck, the last drops trickling onto his stomach.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathes, “that was incredible.”

A phone buzzes somewhere once, twice, three times; they ignore it, lost in each other. They kiss slowly now, tenderly as they clean up, Ethan wiping down Stiles with a towel that he dumps in a plastic bag and tosses in the bathroom before grabbing Stiles’ hand and taking him in there, turning on the shower and slowly washing him clean, both covering the other in kisses.

They’re about to consider going for a second time when there’s a knock at the door. Ethan swears and rushes a towel around himself, steps out and walks to the door. Stiles follows, a minute behind, and listens as Ethan opens the door and makes a surprised noise.

“I’m really sorry for disturbing yo -- oh, Stiles,” Danny says, his eyes red and blotchy, and they widen with shock and understanding as he takes in that both of them are wearing towels and nothing else. “Oh. Fuck. I’m sorry, I’ll go, I didn’t realise --”

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asks, concerned.

“It’s -- me and Isaac had a huge fight, he said he doesn’t think I’m the person he thought I was, told me maybe it would be better if we had a break,” Danny says, his voice cracking on the last word. “I think he broke up with me. I texted you but you didn’t -- well, yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“I should probably go,” Stiles says, feeling awkward and out of place. “I’ll just erm, go get dressed then I’ll be out of the way.”

He could hear Ethan stifling Danny’s repeated apologies for interrupting, and a little bit of doubt crept into his head at the tone he was using. There was history there, and Ethan still cared about Danny. And this was the first place Danny had chosen to go; into the arms of his ex-boyfriend.

He couldn’t help but feel a little pissed off as he left, promising to text Ethan once he was home, ignoring Danny altogether even when he spoke directly to him. He knew Ethan had probably seen it, but he didn’t care. He drove home in silence, going directly upstairs and collapsing into bed when he arrived home. He blinked back a few tears, unsure what was causing them.

He didn’t text Ethan.

***

It wasn’t that he was actively avoiding Ethan, it’s just that he didn’t see him and he didn’t go and seek him out. He drove home at lunch, ostensibly to pick up some homework that he had accidentally left on his desk. It was possible he’d left it there on purpose, and more than possible he was actively avoiding Ethan.

He got three texts that evening before he finally replied.

**where were u today?**

**r u ignoring me?**

**have i done sumthin wrong :(**

Stiles knew, deep down, that Ethan had done absolutely nothing wrong. Letting Danny in might have ruined their night, and it was an important night, but he would have been a terrible friend if he’d left Danny to suffer, and would he even want to be with someone that selfish?

He realised then, he was being the selfish one. He typed out a reply.

**No, sorry I haven’t been feeling myself today. Things are fine x**

**u should have replied sooner. i’m outside x**

He opens the window with extremely bad luck, as it means the stone Ethan was throwing at it instead hit him in the forehead and caused him to cry out in pain, which brought his father running in the room checking if he was okay to find him standing by the open window with a bloody cut on his forehead and a stone lying conspicuously on the floor.

“I can explain --”

“Oh, I can’t wait for this.”

“Erm, well... what the hell. Dad, my boyfriend is standing outside that window, and he was trying to get my attention because we had an argument after we had -- an argument,” he stammers, realising a microsecond before that using the words “we had sex” would guarantee his infinite grounding, “except I opened the window as he was throwing the stone to get my attention and, well, it hit something. Just not the window.”

His dad peers out of the window, where Ethan is still standing, hand over his mouth in shock.

“You may as well come in, son. I’m sure it’s not how you imagined meeting the parent, but it isn’t how I imagined meeting the boyfriend so we’re both equally off balance here.” He leans back in, now talking to Stiles. “Go and let him in, then deal with that and meet me back up here in five. Both of you.”

“What are you going to do?” Stiles asks.

“Get my head around this,” the sheriff replies.

“Look, I know it’s not how most fathers find out their son likes guys --”

“Oh, that’s not what I have to wrap my head around. I’ve known about that for quite a while. I saw how you used to fawn over Derek Hale back in the day, son.”

Stiles can’t help but sputter indignation at that. “I had a crush on Lydia. _Lydia_. Not Derek, no way Derek.” Okay, maybe on Derek as well but there’s only so many times you can watch someone get their ass kicked before they lose their cool and consequently, their attractiveness.

“Well it’s still not a shocker. Sorry.”

“I kissed Lydia as well!”

“You kissed the girl you loved for ten years, and you didn’t immediately fall into a relationship with her. I bet you weren’t even interested when it came down to it.” Stiles can’t respond to that without lying, and his open-mouthed silence is an admission in itself. “Exactly. A parent knows, Stiles. Now go let the poor boy inside.”

***

“Well that was horrendously awkward,” Stiles says, walking with Ethan to his Jeep.

“He didn’t seem to like me much,” Ethan replies, still not quite sure what just happened.

“He threatens everyone,” Stiles says nonchalantly. “The fact he didn’t actually carry out any of the threats means he likes you really. He threatened to pop Scott’s football when he was eight if he ever stopped being friends with me, look how well that turned out.”

Ethan laughs, just a little.

“Stiles,” he says, and Stiles knows what’s coming before it happens. “Are we okay?”

“Oh. That isn’t what I thought you were going to say.”

“What did -- did you think I was going to break up with you?”

“Possibly. Maybe. A bit. Yes.”

Ethan looks at him, genuinely hurt. Stiles doesn’t know why he keeps managing to make mistakes, but he obviously just made another one. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I haven’t really done this whole relationship thing before. I just used to stare wistfully at Lydia from afar, and have her completely unaware of my existence as a result. I’m not used to someone liking me back, so I just keep thinking it’s going to go wrong, or you’re going to realise that Danny is better looking than me and better to be around and single again or something.”

“So that’s what was wrong last night?”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly there are two arms around him, strong and squeezing him tightly. “You idiot,” Ethan says, “like I would want to go back there. He just needed a shoulder to cry on, but really he wants Isaac back more than anything. I told you before, you’ve accepted me for who I am and who I was, which he could never do. You mean way more to me.”

“I am an idiot, aren’t I?” Stiles says, getting into the Jeep and letting Ethan in the passenger door, since he’d walked all the way to the Stilinski house from Scott’s pack meeting. “I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Because you’re great in bed?”

Stiles punches him in the arm.

“I’m going to pretend that hurt so I can say ‘ow’ and you’ll feel bad.”

“Unfortunately for you, I wouldn’t feel bad anyway.”

***

Driving Ethan back to the hotel turned into going up to Ethan’s room which turned into falling out of clothes and fucking, on the bed this time in case Aidan arrived home. Stiles just hoped the lock on the bedroom door was strong enough to hold.

Days bled into each other and things went back to normal. True, he was now going out with one of the most attractive boys in the entire school, he was no longer a virgin and he was definitely being whispered about in the hallway which he was pretty sure was Lydia’s doing, but apart from that, normal was the watchword.

“Aidan’s disappointed you haven’t hit on him in a while,” Lydia pouts in the hallway one day.

“Maybe you should try giving him some attention,” Stiles replies.

“Too easy.”

“Of course.”

“Things with Ethan going well now then?” It seemed an innocent enough question, but Lydia wasn’t one for unnecessary pleasantries. Stiles gave her a suspicious glare until she elaborated. “I meant with Danny being single again now him and Isaac hit the rocks. I thought you’d have been more worried.”

“Thanks, Lydia. You’ve made me feel a whole lot better about it by bringing it up. You’re a stellar friend.”

“Hey!” she hisses. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t care if he’s the brother of my boyfriend, if he messes with you then there will be hell to pay. I can still cook up a self-inflicted Molotov without batting an eye.”

“Two reasons you shouldn’t do that; werewolves get a hell of a complex about stuff burning down, and he lives in the hotel with Allison and her dad. Don’t think you want them to get caught in the crossfire.”

She fixes him with a cold-eyed glare. “Like I would seriously… I seriously doubt that your intelligence even approaches mine at times. I’m trying to tell you that regardless of what I might say, or do, I am your friend. Would have been more but in case you forgot, you turned me down. It’s the only reason –“

Lydia stops herself before she can completely reveal her feelings, but the implication is obvious.

“Go back to being a BAMF please, Lyds. All this feelings stuff is making me nervous.”

“I wasn’t saying there was anything to be worried about,” she continues as though her admission that Aidan was her second choice never happened. “I was just surprised you weren’t worrying anyway. It’s practically your raison d’etre.”

“You’re too kind. But no, I got my worrying over and done with, and everything’s fine.”

“I hope so. For your sake and for Ethan’s sake... he does not want to cross me.”

Stiles didn’t know how anyone could be so foolish as to try.

***

Weeks went by and they settled into a sort of routine. His dad did regular night shifts on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so Ethan came over then, and he went to the hotel on Mondays and Saturdays. Friday, they hung out with the group depending who was around, and the other two days were free days. Supposedly. More often than not, one of them would call the other and they’d meet up, even just for coffee where they had their first date.

It was Saturday, so Stiles was lounging post-sex waiting for Ethan who had gone to pick up his brother from Lydia’s when there was a knock at the door. Without even thinking, he got up and answered the door, expecting hotel staff or the twins to be on the other side. But they weren’t.

“Oh god, I’ve done it again haven’t I?”

“Danny. Hi. Ethan isn’t here right now, it’s just... me.”

He looks drunk; Stiles really wishes he had a shirt on right now. He turns away to go and find one, since there were several dotted around the bedroom that he’d managed to leave behind, but Danny places a hand on his shoulder and halts him.

“Isaac’s going out with someone.”

Danny sounds pretty broken, and Stiles curses his well-hidden good nature as he walks Danny to the sofa and sits down with him, trying to ignore his obvious looks at his chest in the process. It’s not a bad feeling, knowing someone is checking you out, but when that someone is the ex-boyfriend of your current boyfriend, it gets into weird territory.

It’s not the most tactful question, but it needs to be asked.

“Who?”

“I don’t even know. It’s not like he shared details, just said there was someone else. I don’t know what to do, Stiles.” His eyes are teary and Stiles finds the whole thing upsetting; not because he thought Danny and Isaac were written in the stars or anything like that, but because Danny is unquestionably a good guy and it’s sad to see him in a state like this.

“It’ll be okay. Wow, that is the most cliche thing to say ever. I’m terrible at this. You might want to just wait until Ethan and Aidan get back, to be honest.” Danny laughs, a small chuckle that seems to slip out unexpectedly. “No, seriously! You know what I’m like. I’ll just talk and talk until something unintentionally offensive and/or upsetting breaks forth.”

“I think that’s what I need right now. Someone to take my mind off things.”

There’s something in the way he says it that makes Stiles shift in his seat, moving back a fraction as though it will make any kind of difference.

“Stiles...”

Danny leans in, and Stiles is torn between fighting back and jumping off the sofa. It turns out, that that second of hesitation and unsurety is all Danny needs to be close enough that neither is now an option, and their lips connect and terribly, really terribly, Stiles knows there’s a spark there, because he wants to kiss back, desperately wants to.

He doesn’t though, instead pulling away and sliding his fingers across his forehead, palming his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at Danny’s expression; he knows it’ll shame him into letting Danny kiss him again if he sees how broken he must be.

“I’m gonna do the right thing, and not tell Ethan you just did that. You’ve had a bad enough time.”

“Only because you know you would have let me if he wasn’t around.”

“You’re drunk, Danny. You’re going to regret this in the morning.”

“Maybe not. Maybe it was meant to happen. I was going to go round to Derek’s, see if he was interested in fucking my brains out to make me forget, but he’s all serious with Jennifer still.” Danny rolls his eyes, squints and struggles to re-focus after doing it. “So I came here, wanted to talk to Ethan.”

“Wanted to -- did you come here to try and get Ethan back? Fuck, Danny, what is wrong with you?”

“No, no! I swear, no. It was only Derek I wanted to fuck me, until I saw you just now. Ethan is a liar, or he was to me, I can’t deal with that.” Danny leans closer again, and Stiles protectively barriers his hands between them. “I’d fuck him if I meant I could fuck you too though. Both of you together. The three of us.”

Stiles can’t wrap his head around this. Danny is basically offering to be part of a threesome, and even worse, he’s thinking about it. Only hypothetically, who goes where, nothing beyond that, but still. He’s thinking about it.

“Now you’re making me lie to him. Some poetic justice going on there.”

“Look, I’m sorry okay. Just forget it ever happened. Except for the three of us, I still mean that bit.”

Stiles has to blink his eyes close, squeeze them shut and force the thoughts out of his head. There’s a knock at the door, once twice thrice, and he has to push Danny down on the sofa to stop him from trying to answer it. He gets up, answers it, lets Ethan and Aidan in and watches Ethan’s face when he notices Danny. It’s blank, and Stiles doesn’t think it’s a conscious act.

Ethan just doesn’t care. Which means Stiles has a serious problem.

***

This is probably a bad idea, he’s sure of it. There’s no one else he can trust to actually keep something he needs to talk about a secret though, since Lydia and Allison are gossip queens lately. Scott would probably say something unintentionally, Isaac is automatically out of bounds, as are the twins. That only leaves one person.

Sadly, there are two in the loft.

“Hey, Jennifer. Derek. I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Okay, sure.”

He looks understandably confused, because the two of them have rarely made it past mutually antagonistic when it comes to their friendship, if that’s what it could be deemed. Jennifer is fixing Stiles with a look.

“Is this about Ethan?” she asks. She doesn’t usually acknowledge that she’s ever spoken to him in a non-educational capacity when they’re in school, but he’s found her somewhat of a kindred spirit outside it. Right now though, she seems confrontational, not friendly and open like usual.

“Look, I know you don’t see eye to eye with him --”

“That’s putting it mildly, Stiles.”

“I think Stiles said he wanted to discuss something with me, Jen,” Derek intervenes, and she places a hand on his shoulder, squeezes it slightly. They all know what Derek lost at the twins’ hands before they worked out their true allegiances, and it doesn’t need to be spoken out loud. But it’s always there, and it’s why Derek finds it so hard to be in the same pack as them. He’s working on it though, which speaks volumes about the kind of guy he really is beneath the macho act he portrays.

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” she says, and leaves the room.

“She’s working on it,” Derek says after she’s gone. “Being kidnapped isn’t exactly something you can just pretend never happened.” Stiles nods in understanding, because it seems the easiest way to move past this.

“That isn’t why I’m here. It’s sort of to do with Ethan, but more to do with -- Danny.”

“Oh.”

Derek’s face clearly says that he wasn’t expecting to have to talk about this.

“Look, I’m straight --”

Stiles interrupts with a “someone has to be” which makes Derek chuckle.

“-- but the boy just has something about him. I wasn’t even sure how it happened afterwards. I don’t regret it, not at all, but it isn’t something I plan on doing again. I’m happy with Jen anyway.” He looks it too, and Stiles tells him so.

“I know what you mean,” he continues, “because Danny kissed me last night. He was drunk, and it was barely a kiss at all, but... I felt something. There was a spark, and he was talking about wanting to fuck and threesomes and all sorts of crazy shit and I was totally thinking about it. Now I just feel incredibly guilty and I needed someone to talk to about it, and you’re the only one who won’t immediately spread it all around everywhere. I really like Ethan, like really a lot.”

“What about Danny?”

“He’s a good guy, but I can name three different guys I know who’ve slept with him, plus I’m still not convinced nothing ever happened between him and Jackson. So call it four. I wouldn’t want to be some notch in the bedpost, you know?”

“I don’t think that’s how he intends it to be,” Derek points out, and Stiles knows that but still can’t look past it.

“Should I tell Ethan what happened?”

“Personally I’d go for the threesome,” Derek laughs. “What? The kid’s amazing in the sack.”

“I didn’t need my mental images to get any worse, but you just had to add another one, didn’t you?”

“Considering your dad once told me to make sure I let you down gently, I’d say it isn’t the first time.”

Stiles does a little open-mouthed dance of horror and humiliation.

“I’m going to kill my father.”

“Thought so.”

Stiles scowls at him, unable to lie even though it would end this new form of torture.

“Thanks for the advice,” he eventually spits out. “I should really go. Don’t say a word about this to anyone. Not even Jen, nothing against her but I don’t want her using it against Ethan at some point. It isn’t something you just forget about, after all.”

“I won’t tell a soul, Stiles,” he promises, and that’s that.

It’s only once he’s left that he’s faced with the knowledge that Derek barely gave him any advice at all, except to keep his mouth shut. But it doesn’t stop him from wondering what if.

***

They’re having a lazy Thursday evening together and Stiles is staring up at the white ceiling, making pictures from where the paint is unevenly thick and casting shadows from the lampshade. Ethan’s lay beside him, his arm spiraled around Stiles’ with their hands clasped together. He’s thinking about it again.

“Would you ever have a threesome?”

Ethan turns to look at him, eyes sparking with surprise.

“With the right guy, I guess.”

He frowns.

“What makes you ask?”

Stiles bites his lip, chews it for a moment before admonishing himself for falling back into this old habit. It’s not attractive to have a chewed up scabby lip when your boyfriend is shirtless beside you, he tells himself, so stop it and spill your secrets.

“Danny kissed me the other night in the hotel room.”

He braces himself for the shouting, the argument, the inevitable goodbye.

“I know.”

Ethan’s lip is trying desperately not to quirk, to give away his amusement. Stiles kind of wants to smack it clean off his face, except then his face would be spoiled and it’s surely a crime to ruin a masterpiece like that.

“ _You know?!_ ”

“Danny told me after you left, cried in my arms and begged me not to hate him. And I don’t. I mean, who could blame him when he’s that out of it, you’re a prize and a half.” Any thoughts of anger fly right out of Stiles’ brain at that, and he kisses Ethan, slowly, deeply, his hand pawing at his chest like there’s a time limit where Ethan will vanish into the ether when it hits zero.

Stiles doesn’t want it to ever hit zero.

“You don’t seem to be mad at me for not telling you.”

“Danny told me why you said you wouldn’t tell me. I know you were doing it for him, not for you. I guess I’m a sucker for people who are actually selfless, I spent too long with people who weren’t.”

“I know who I’m a sucker for,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows faux seductively as he pops open the first two buttons of Ethan’s jeans. “Can you guess?”

“I’m gonna have to let you show me, I’m afraid, my mind is coming up blank.”

“Heheh, coming.”

Ethan rolls his eyes, once for the comment and the second when Stiles yanks his briefs down and runs his tongue around his foreskin. “Fuck!” he groans, “you’re the best.” Stiles brings him into his mouth at that, as deep as he can manage on such a monster. Ethan’s breathing gets heavy and jagged, and Stiles can taste the salt and sweat of him across his tongue.

He lifts off to take a breath, and Ethan pushes him down against the bed, slips his pants over his hips without even undoing them first, and mouths at his balls before running his tongue along the length of him. “I guess I’m a sucker for you too,” he mumbles before taking Stiles’ dick in his mouth.

“Oh god,” Stiles moans, lost in pleasure. “We definitely need that threesome. Imagine two of you doing this, jesus fuck.” Ethan pulls off him then, cocks an eyebrow at him. It’s then Stiles realises what he just said.

“Lydia’s been talking to you, hasn’t she?” Ethan says, which is odd.

“No,” he replies. “Danny mentioned it a while ago but, that wasn’t even what I was thinking. This just got really awkward.”

“Oh,” Ethan replies. “Possibly.”

“Why would Lydia mention it?”

“Well,” Ethan says, looking nervous. Stiles is wondering whether he should worry until he remembers her pondering if they were truly identical, meaning she didn’t already know. “She had this phase where she wanted to know if we were identical,” Stiles snorts out a laugh because that phase isn’t over, “and then she was trying to persuade Aidan into getting me to have a threesome with her.”

“I take it you didn’t.”

“No! Lady parts are so not my thing, plus she’s too terrifying. i’d probably end up crying in a corner, I have no clue how Aidan manages to survive.”

Stiles nods knowingly. “Me too.”

“So you weren’t wanting a freaky threeway with me and my twin then.”

“No. I mean, if it was gonna happen naturally, then sure, two is better than one and all that,” he chokes as Ethan hits him in the chest, “ow seriously fuck, puny brittle human here! I was mostly joking. Mostly. I was just thinking that it would be really hot to watch someone fuck you while you go down on me. I didn’t have anyone in mind.”

That may have been a slight lie.

“I can tell that you’re lying, Stiles,” Ethan grins.

He pouts and frowns at the same time; it probably looks like his face is imploding. “Fine! I was thinking of Danny. Since he mentioned it. Several times. It’s kinda hard to not think about when people keep bringing it up.”

“I’ll ask him,” Ethan says.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. You want to, I’m at a point where I trust myself and I trust you to not let it mean anything, so why not? We’re only young once, we may as well just go for it. If it’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to us, we know for future reference.”

“Yeah,” Stiles stammers back. “Yeah, I guess. Wow. This might actually happen.”

“It might,” Ethan agrees, “but right now it’s me and you, and I’m not having you go soft on me.”

Before Stiles can reply, all words are flung from his mouth by the almost professional blowjob he proceeds to be given. He can’t even warn Ethan when he comes, because it’s so powerful a moment. He collapses on the bed, shutting his eyes for a moment.

He opens them to the feel of Ethan’s dick against his lips, his knees either side of his chest. He gazes up at his ridiculously muscular body, asks himself for the hundredth time how he ever managed to get this lucky.

“No falling asleep on me,” Ethan growls playfully. “Now it’s my turn.”

***

Tonight’s the night. Stiles is the most nervous he’s ever been, and he had one more than one occasion completely managed to forget about chemistry homework back when Harris was alive. Danny is due over any time, and Ethan is repeatedly telling him that they don’t have to do this if he’s unsure. Stiles isn’t sure which one of them he’s talking to.

Ethan lets Danny in, and he smiles at them both as a greeting.

“This is still cool, right?” he asks and they both say it is. “Okay then. The longer we take to ease ourselves into it, the more likely it just gets crazy awkward and we don’t do it. So let’s just go for it.”

Before Stiles can agree, Danny is there, kissing at his neck and unzipping his hoodie. Ethan pulls in next to him, kisses him on the mouth, and there is no way on earth Stiles is letting this stop now. It feels way too damn good to even dream of it.

Minutes later, they’re on the bed, and Stiles can already tell that they’re both avoiding touching each other in case he doesn’t like it. “You do know I want to watch you fuck him,” he says to get their attention, and they snap their heads round, Danny’s hand down his jeans and Ethan still nestled into his shoulder. The guy really likes nipple play.

“I thought it might be too weird --”

“Danny, would I have wanted you here at all if it were weird seeing you and Ethan make out? Just stop giving me all the attention. It’s great, but it can’t be much fun for you guys, and I can barely get my hands anywhere good for all your limbs flying around.”

They lean over him and kiss, Danny’s hands on Ethan’s stomach, and it’s incredibly hot. Stiles shucks out of his jeans, leaving his boxers on for now because he isn’t being the first to get naked. He’s visible enough through the tightness of his underwear as it is.

One of Danny’s hands is back there now, the other on Ethan who slips out of his clothes entirely, kneeling naked and erect on the bed. It’s good enough for him, and he slips out of his own boxers. Danny wraps a hand around his dick, slowly jerks up and down as Ethan pulls down his jeans, then his briefs, and they laugh when he almost falls off the bed trying to shake them off his ankles.

“Fuck this is the greatest thing --” Stiles manages to say before Danny is sucking him down into his mouth, and fuck is it good. Ethan is back working on his right nipple, tongue circling it and lapping over it, and he pulls at Ethan’s leg until he moves forward slightly so Stiles can start to stroke his cock.

Danny’s jerking himself, making slow moans around Stiles which only make him harder and more desperate to fuck one of them. He tells them this, watches them fight a silent battle over who it should be. Danny wins out, and he’s on his hands and knees, his legs parted enough for Stiles to reach out and slowly stroke a finger down to his hole. His dick jumps at the touch, and he rises to his knees, lubes himself up from the nightstand supply then slowly works two fingers inside.

Ethan moves, stands up at the end of the bed and allows Danny to take him in his mouth as Stiles fucks into him, and the sound Danny makes around Ethan’s dick is obscene. Ethan likes it though, because he begins to thrust forward and Stiles matches his rhythm as Danny wraps a hand around himself desperately tugging at his dick as he gets spitroasted.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to feel like he’s getting close, so he slowly pulls out and runs a few lazy fingers against himself as he watches Danny get facefucked by Ethan. He stops shortly afterwards, and Danny pants for breath.

“Fuck,” he breathes, “holy fuck.”

Ethan can only parrot what’s already been said.

“I want you to do that to me,” he says.

Stiles is only too happy to oblige. “Danny can fuck you,” he says. “I want to watch first, then I’ll join in.”

Danny looks strangely nervous as he prepares Ethan, and Stiles suddenly realises that usually this is the other way round. The way Danny was so comfortable with being fucked makes more sense now he understands that. The whole thing is making him want to blow so badly, but he can’t spoil this, not now.

Ethan practically snarls with want as Danny penetrates him, pushing inside without much finesse.

“Just go hard and fast, fuck,” Ethan commands, and Danny obliges willingly. All his lacrosse training has given him incredible stamina, and Stiles is palming at his dick when he feels that initial pulse and has to stop, knowing the time isn’t right yet.

He pulls forward, gets ready to let Ethan blow him, when Ethan puts a hand on his stomach and stops him.

“Before you do,” he chokes out between thrusts, “kiss Danny. Properly. You didn’t before.” He smiles up at him deviously. “You’ve got to complete the triangle.”

Stiles and Danny both laugh, and they pull together as they hadn’t been allowed to before. Danny tastes warm and citrus-y with a hint of what has to be Ethan’s precome still on his lips. Stiles is worried they’re making out for too long, but Ethan sucks him into his mouth and he forgets all about caring.

“We completed the triangle,” Danny gasps. “High five.”

“Seriously?” Stiles forces out incredulously. “You’re such a jock.”

“Shut up Stilinski,” he says, raising his palm.

They high five, and the triangle is completed.

***

Stiles is still thinking about how it felt to have Danny and Ethan blow their loads across his chest at the same time before licking up his mess from his stomach afterwards, when he realises Scott is giving him the most horrified looks he can conjure up.

“Sorry,” he mouths to him, as insincerely as possible.

When it gets to lunchtime, Scott seems eager to avoid looking him in the eye. Allison obviously notices, because she raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

“He knows what we got up to last night,” Danny says to her as he sits down, with -- Isaac next to him.

This is a development.

“Erm, care to explain anything?” Stiles says to them both.

“After I left, I started thinking about stuff, and I ended up calling Isaac and telling him everything.” Which explains why Isaac is looking at him like he’d just told him he had two eyes in the middle of his chest. “We had a real heart to heart, and he admitted that there wasn’t really anyone else, he just wanted to hurt me and get me back for all the things I hadn’t told him. We were honest with each other, and we’re giving things another go.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if that was really the best thing considering he could still remember how Danny tasted, and sounded when he begged Stiles to go harder, but who was he to deny them a chance at something special.

His very own something special came over at that point, with Aidan in tow. Lydia followed shortly behind.

“I hear you’re a surprisingly dirty slut, Stilinski,” she says as a greeting.

“It takes one to know one, Ms. Martin.”

They hug and laugh and Stiles catches the twins giving each other bemused looks. It took a long time to work out the complexities of their love-hate relationship, so he couldn’t blame them.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott says, and suddenly he’s worried. “You know how last night, you were, you know, did you at any point pretend Danny was Aidan.” Stiles starts thinking back to his wish for the ground to swallow his friends whole.

“No, Scotty, I did not. Frankly, I’m worried you keep thinking about these things.”

“Yeah but, now Ethan’s had one threesome, it might be easier to get him to do another!”

“Umm, I’m right here,” Ethan says, waving at Scott. Scott waves back with a grin.

“I was thinking more of upgrading to a foursome to be honest,” Danny says, hugging an arm around Isaac who looks incredibly scared all of a sudden. Stiles feels his pain, because he has a feeling Danny might actually try and make it work.

“I think we’d have to upgrade to three first,” Isaac says eventually, and Lydia laughs.

“Oh Stiles, you’re managing to turn everyone into a deviant.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of what? Don’t turn this on me because I could get _your_ sordid little twin fantasy to come true before you ever could."

“It is not my fantasy! But I could still make it happen before you.”

“You want to bet?”

Stiles can see Aidan and Ethan vigorously shaking their heads behind Lydia, and he mouths “sorry” to them when she turns to see what everyone is fighting back laughter at. It’ll be way too funny to watch her try. He just can’t say no.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ran away from me. It was meant to be a short little thing about Stiles/Ethan because I love Ethan so much, but it turned into this monster!
> 
> Some ideas kind of got lost as it went along - The Werewives in particular was a thing I was going to come back to, but there was no real place for it. Chris, Jennifer and Isaac also ended up a lot less fleshed out than I would have liked.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
